


PLAY WITH ME

by PhenomenalBrat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Partners
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	PLAY WITH ME

PLAY WITH ME 

chapter one: So, partners I guess...

(Dansen fanfic)

(Supercorp mentioned)

Highschool AU

By: PhenomenalBrat 

Alex could not have been more annoyed. Kara had partnered up with Her new girlfriend Lena to complete the end of semester book report. That would of been fine, except Miss Grant had decided to make this worth 50% of the finale grade.

Of course teachers would do this elaborate crap. She wanted a written and oral report, a powerpoint and illustration for moral lessons! Alex didn't have time for that. She was smack dab in the mist of soccer training and double practices. Fuck!

"Class if you have not chosen partners by now, then I will start assigning partners." Miss Grant explained as she stood in front of the class 

"Miss Grant. Are we permitted to work alone?" 

Alex looked up when she heard Kelly asking the question. 

"Miss Olsen, the purpose of this assignment is to work in pairs and build teamwork."

Alex nearly laughed out loud. Teamwork? Everyone knew that group projects were always just one person doing all the work and the other person half assing and if there were anymore people in the group, they did nothing but show up to present the project on grade day. 

"Class. This is a chance to show me…"

Alex just completely blocked out the rest of Miss Grant's lecture. Her eyes focus ,in on Kelly mulling over an idea.

She didn't usually run in the same circles as Kelly, what with the soccer team and cross country club eating up her time and by default comprising most of her friend group. She'd definitely noticed her around though. They shared Gym, Biology and English class so it was hard not to notice the other girl.

Kelly, was quiet, almost reserved but not from shyness or low self esteem. She simply was not into high school drama, from what Alex observed. Truth be told, maybe she had developed the slightest crush on the other girl; it was hard not too.

She had and would never act on that of course. Alex had long ago concluded that Kelly wasn't interested in her anyways. She had caught Kelly looking at her a few times, or perhaps looking past her, so it was moot.

" Miss Olsen, since both you and Miss Danvers seem unable to find partners, I'm going to partner you two together." Miss Grant said, pulling her Alex from her thoughts.

" I'm already partnered with Lena, Miss-"

Kara spoke up from the back of the room, where here and Lena sat, apparently having been engaged in so whispered conversation, before Kara had heard Danvers and blurted out a response. 

"Not you Kara." Miss Grant explained, before pointing at Alex and Kelly, " these two."

"Miss Grant-" Kelly tried to ask her question at the same time as Alex, both pausing as they realized the other was speaking.

"We can discuss any questions you have tomorrow. " 

RING RIIIINNNNNGGGG!!

The loud screech of last bell broke the conversation. The other students grabbed their belongings rushing for the door.

Kelly remained seated.

"So," Kelly spoke after the other students had emptied the room, "What were you planning to do for the report?"

Alex brain searched for a suitable answer. Truth be told she had no books or ideas in mind and had been counting on Kara to come up with something since this was sort of her lane.

"Well...Uhm…"

"I have a few ideas. We should mull it over. Do lunch I guess." Kelly continued.

Kelly picked up her bag, heading towards the door and Alex followed along after.

"Lunch like?"

" Lunch, like food. I'm starving. Aren't you?

Let's get a burger across the street at J&B across the street. I've got an hour problably 'til my brother picks me up. I'll show you the books I had picked to choose from.

Books? As in multiple?

Kelly seemed very nonchalant as she walked and talked. 

The emptiness of the halls affording Alex an easier time hearing her.

"I thought you wanting to work alone"

"I guess it depends on who I'm working with," Kelly commented, stopping to look at Alex.

In that moment Alex was 100% sure, Kelly was looking at her and not past her.

"Cool." Alex extended her hand for a handshake to seal the deal.

"So Partners, I guess…"

"Partners" Kelly confirmed

  
  


_ To be continued... _


End file.
